The Lying Game HSM Style
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Gabriella and her twin sister Bella were separated at birth. They find each other again and now want to find their birth parents. So Gabriella comes to Albuquerque to meet her twin sister Bella. Will Gabriella and Bella find their birth parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was out on a run and she was thinking about finding her birth parents. She arrived back at the house that she had been living in with her foster family. Gabriella hated the foster family that she was living with. She hated her foster brother Chris because he was mean to her and always having her get into to trouble. She took a quick shower and got dress in clean clothes. She could not wait to talk to her twin sister Bella on skype. So she called her sister on skype and they started talking to each other.

Bella told her twin sister what she knows so far about their birth parents. Gabriella asked her twin sister Bella about what they needed to do next to find their birth parents. Bella told her twin sister that they need to find the their birth certificates and see if the birth parents names are on there. Gabriella that they need to find their birth certificates and see if their birth parents names are on them. Gabriella told her twin sister Bella that she hate being with the foster family. Gabriella told her sister Bella about what her foster brother Chris does to her. Bella told her twin sister Gabriella come to Albuquerque. Gabriella asked her twin sister Bella where she would stay. Bella told her twin sister that she can stay at the cabin.

Gabriella told her twin sister thanked you and that she will get a bus ticket to Albuquerque then. Bella told her twin sister that she will meet her at the bus station. They said good bye to each other. Gabriella closed her laptop and went to get her back pack. Gabriella packed her laptop and the clothes, with the stuff that she owned. She put her back pack on her back and left the house. She started walking a way from the house. All of sudden she saw the police coming and took off running.

Mean while Bella got ready to leave the house and head to the bus station to wait for her twin sister to show up. Bella grabbed her car keys and phone and left the house. She got into her car and pulled out of the drive way. She was now on her way to the bus station. She could not wait to meet her twin sister in person.

Gabriella arrived at the bus station and went to buy her bus ticket to Albuquerque. After she got her bus ticket, she went to sit down and waited for her bus to be called. A few minutes later she heard her bus being called and went to the bus. She gave her bus ticket to the bus driver and then went to take her seat. Gabriella could not wait to meet her twin sister in person. The bus pulled a way from the bus station and was now on the way to Albuquerque.

Bella decided that when she got to the bus station, that she would buy a bus ticket to California. So a few minutes later she arrived at the bus station and park the car. She got out of her car and locked it up. She went into the bus station and bought her bus ticket to California. Bella then sat down to wait for the bus that her twin sister was on to arrive. Bella decided she was going to have her sister Gabriella pretend to be her while she was in California. So Bella saw a bus pulled up to the station and so she got up. Bella hope her twin sister was on the bus.

A few minutes later Gabriella came off the bus with her back pack on her back. Gabriella was looking for her twin sister Bella. Gabriella looked around and then saw her twin sister Bella. Gabriella went over to her sister and gave her a hug. Bella took Gabriella's hand and dragged her into the bathroom. Gabriella asked her twin sister what was up. Bella told her sister Gabriella that she needs her to pretend to be her. Bella told her twin sister Gabriella what she needed to know. They switched their clothes and stuff. Bella gave Gabriella the keys to her car with her cell phone.

Bella and Gabriella came out of the bathroom. Gabriella walked her twin sister Bella out to the bus. Bella told her twin sister Gabriella that she will contact her soon, when she has found some thing out. So they hug each other good bye amd went their seperate ways. Bella got on the bus and Gabriella hope that her sister will find some thing about their birth parents. Gabriella looked for her sisters car and found it in the parking lot. She got into the car and head back to the house her sister has been living at. Gabriella could not wait to meet her sister's friends and Troy too.

Gabriella arrived back at the house her sister has been living at and parked the car. She went into the house and saw Bella's adoptive mom in the kitchen. Sharpay came into the kitchen and asked Bella to give her a ride to school. Gabriella realized that Sharpay was her sister Bella's apotive sister. So she told Sharpay she would be happy to give her a ride to school. So they left the house and got in the car. Gabriella pull out of the drive way and they were now on their way to school.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this first chapter seems short. This story will have 14 to 18 chapters or less.

I hope to get the next chapter up this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella and Sharpay arrived at east high and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Gabriella and Sharpay went into the school and to their lockers. Gabriella opened her sisters locker and could not believe what she had in it. Gabriella got her books for the first class she had out. Gabriella saw her sisters friends Taylor and Kelsi coming over to her. Gabriella was thinking about her sister Bella, when Taylor and Kelsi arrived at her locker.

Taylor and Kelsi asked Bella if she was okey. Gabriella told them that she was okey and was thinking about some thing. So Gabriella and her sister friends talked for a bit untill their boyfriend's came up to them. Taylor and Kelsi told Bella they would see her later and left with their boyfriend's Chad and Ryan. Gabriella then saw Troy coming over to her. Troy said good morning to Bella and Gabriella said it back to him. Troy then lead down and kissed Gabriella on the lips. Gabriella remember that her sister had told her that she and Troy do alot of kissing. So Gabriella responded back to the kiss.

They kissed for a while by the locker. They finally pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy said to Bella that they better get to class. So they went to their first class. The rest of the school day went by fast. They were at their lockers getting their stuff. They left the school after they had shut their lockers. Gabriella went to her sister Bella's car and got into it. Sharpay arrived at the car and got in it. They left the school parking lot and headed for home. A few minutes later they arrived back home and parked the car. They got out of the car. Gabriella locked the car up. Gabriella and Sharpay went into the house and went to their bedrooms to do their homework.

Mean while Troy had arrived back home and went into his bedroom and started working on his homework. Two hours later he had finished his homework. Troy was thinking about the kisses he had with Bella and he did not understand why he had felt a spark with her. Troy knew the other times he had kissed Bella that he never felt any thing with her and wondered why he felt some thing this time with her. So he started to realize that maybe he did not kiss Bella, but some one else. Troy decided he needed to go to the party and talk to Bella. Troy also wanted to find out if the person he kiss was Bella and if not who she was.

Gabriella had finished her homework and was now getting ready for the party that she was going to with Bella's friends. Gabriella could not stop thinking about the kisses she had shared with Troy. She realized that she had felt a spark when she and Troy had kissed each other on the lips, but did not know why. So she had put a blue voilet dress on and then finish putting make up on. Gabriella wondered if her sister Bella was okey and when she would be hearing from her too. So Gabriella grabbed her purse and left her bedroom. Gabriella told her parents she would be home later.

So Gabriella left the house and got into her sister Bella's car. She pulled out of the drive way and headed to the party. A few minutes later she had arrived at the party and parked her car. She got out of the car and locked it up. She went into the party and found Bella's friends Taylor and Kelsi with their boyfriend's. Taylor and Kelsi said to Bella they were not sure if she was coming to the party. Gabriella told Taylor and Kelsi she would not miss a party.

Sandra said to her friends that she could not believe Bella showed up at the party. So Sandra went over to Gabriella and asked her what she was doing at the party. Gabriella told Sandra that she can be there at the party if she wants. Sandra told her that she should not have come. After Sandra and Gabriella finished having words with each other, they both walked a way. Gabriella could not believe Sandra was the girl that was being mean to her sister Bella.

A few minutes later Gabriella decided to leave the party. She went to find Taylor and Kelsi to tell them that she was leaving. She found Taylor and Kelsi and told them she was leaving. So Gabriella left the party and went back to the car. She unlocked the car and got into it. Troy saw Bella and got into the passager side. Gabriella turn her head and saw Troy. Troy then lean in and kissed her again on the lips. After they pulled a way from the kiss, he said to her that you are not Bella. Gabriella said to Troy that she was Bella. Troy said to her that you are not Bella, because she does not kiss me that way. Troy asked her who she was and she told him that she can not tell him right now.

Troy told Gabriella that he will find out who she is. So Troy got out of the car and left. Gabriella started the car and then she went to the cabin to find a necklace that her sister Bella had lost there. Troy decided to follow this girl who was pretending to be Bella. Troy decided he wanted to find out who she is. Gabriella arrived at the cabin, but she did not know that Troy had followed her there.

Conner broke in to Bella's bedroom and grabbed her laptop. Conner left the bedroom and went home for the night. Conner knew he would be meeting Danny in the park the next morning to give him Bella's laptop. Danny hope that Conner got the laptop. Danny was going make sure he and his brother's secret stay's hidden. Danny did not know that he was not going to be able to keep the secret hidden.

Gabriella walked into the cabin and started looking for the necklace. As she was looking for it, she heard a noise and wondered who was there. Gabriella was heading over to the living room when Troy asked her what she was doing. Gabriella jumped and asked Troy why he was there. Troy said to Bella that he wanted to know who she really is. Gabriella saw the necklace and picked it up. She put the necklace back on.

Gabriella decided to tell Troy who she was. She told Troy that she is not Bella, but her twin sister Gabriella. Troy then asked Gabriella where sister Bella was at. Gabriella told Troy that her sister Bella went to California to see if she could find any thing on their birth parents. Gabriella told Troy that her sister had asked her to pretend to be her untill she gets back. Troy asked Gabriella if he could help them find out who their birth parents are. Gabriella told Troy that he can help them as long as he does not tell anyone. Troy told Gabriella he would not tell anyone.

Troy and Gabriella talked for a little bit while sitting outside. Troy then lean in and kissed Gabriella again. They went back into the cabin and continue kissing each other on the lips. Bella saw Eric and asked him if she could stay with him. Eric told Bella that she could stay. Bella told Eric that she had found her twin sister and now she is trying to find their birth parents. Eric told Bella that he would like to help her. So Bella and Eric look for the address she had been given on the laptop.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella waking up in the cabin the next morning after they made love. Also in the next chapter will have Gabriella finding out about some one breaking into her sister Bella's room and taking the laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella were now in the bedroom. They started taking each others clothes off. Before long they were in the bed and under the blankets making love. That night they made love four times. After they got done making love, they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Mean while Bella and Eric were making out on his couch. Eric picked Bella up and took her to his bedroom. They started taking each others clothes off. Before long they were in the bed and under the blankets making love. An hour later Eric and Bella had finished making love and were now a sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and said good morning to each other. Troy and Gabriella were doing some kissing and ended up making love twice before getting up. They went to take a quick shower together. They got dressed for the day and then went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. They had made eggs and bacon for breakfast. They sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. After finishing eating their breakfast, they wash their dishes.

Troy asked Gabriella if she had any regrets about what happened between them last night. Gabriella told Troy she has no regrets about what they did last night. Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her another passionate kiss on the lips. Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy and Gabriella shared a few more kisses on the lips. They picked their stuff up and left the cabin. Gabriella locked the cabin door. They went to their cars and Troy told Gabriella he would call her later. Gabriella went over to Troy and gave him her cell phone number and he did the same thing.

Troy told Gabriella he would not tell any one about her not being Bella. Gabriella thanked Troy for keeping it a secret for now. They got into their cars and left the cabin. Gabriella was on her way back to her sister Bella's home. Gabriella knew that the parents and sister would want to know where she was all night. Gabriella decided she would tell the parents that she went to the cabin to find her necklace and had chose to stay the night there.

Mean while Bella and Eric had woke up in each others arms. They said good morning to each other. Eric leaned down and kissed Bella on the lips. Eric asked Bella if she would be his girlfriend. Bella told Eric should would love to be his girlfriend. So they did some more kissing and ended up making love three times before getting up.

Eric and Bella got up and went to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. They ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast. After they got done eating their breakfast, they wash their dishes. They got their cell phones and stuff and left his house. They got in the car and went to meet a person that had some information on the parents.

Gabriella arrived at home and parked her car. She got out of the car and locked it up. She went into the house and saw the parents and sister in the kitchen. Bella's adopted parents saw her and asked her where she had been. She told the parents that she went to the family cabin to find her necklace and decided to stay there for the night. She asked the parents why they were worried for. They told Bella that some one broke into her room last night. Gabriella went to her sister's room and saw that the laptop was missing.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry this chapter was short, but this is just another filler chapter. The next chapter should be a little bit longer


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella could not believe that her sister's laptop had been taken. Gabriella hoped her sister would call her soon. She did not know how to tell her sister about the laptop being stolen. She wondered who broke into her sister's bedroom and took the laptop. She could not figure out why they would take the laptop for. Gabriella changed her clothes and grabbed her school bag. She went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, before leaving for school.

Meanwhile Bella and Eric were on their way to meet the person that had some information on the parents. Eric asked Bella when she was going to call her sister and see how she is doing. Bella told her boyfriend Eric that she will call her sister later on after they have talk to the person they are going to see.

Gabriella knew that when she talks to sister, that she will have to tell her about the laptop being stolen. She hope that her sister would not be mad at her. Gabriella decided she was going to tell her boyfriend Troy about some one breaking into her sister's bedroom and taking the laptop.

Troy grabbed his school bag and left for school. He got on his motorcycle and was now on his way to school. A few minutes later Troy arrived at the school and parked his motorcycle. Troy picked his school bag up and went in to the school. Troy hope his girlfriend was there in the school. So he went to look for his girlfriend.

Gabriella arrived at the school and parked her car. She got out of her car and grabbed her school bag, before locking it up. Gabriella saw her boyfriend Troy's motorcycle parked. So she went into the school to find him. Gabriella went to her locker and put her school bag a way. Gabriella grabbed her books for the first class and then shut her locker. She saw her boyfriend Troy at his locker and went over to him.

Troy saw his girlfriend coming over to him. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that some one had broken in to her sister Bella's bedroom and took the laptop. She told her boyfriend that she is going to tell her sister when she talks to her. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that she is scared that her sister will be mad at her for not keeping her laptop in a safe place.

Troy told his girlfriend that her sister Bella will not be mad her for not keeping the laptop in a safe place. Troy also told his girlfriend that her sister will be upset about it. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that she hopes the laptop gets found before her sister gets home. Troy told his girlfriend that he does not understand why they would break in an take the laptop in the first place.

They got through the rest of the school day. They went their lockers and got the homework they had to do. They also grabbed their school bags and shut the lockers. They left the school and went to the parking lot. Troy told his girlfriend that he would follow her to the house. So Gabriella unlocked her car and got in to. Gabriella told Troy she would see him at the house. They left the school parking lot and were on the way to her house.

Eric and Bella arrived at the place they were meeting the person that had information on the parents. Bella decided to call her sister while they were waiting for the person to show up. Eric asked Bella if she wanted some thing to drink. Bella told Eric that she would like some thing to drink. So he went to get his girlfriend a drink.

A few minutes later they arrived at her house. Gabriella parked her car and got out of it. She grabbed her school bag and locked the car up. Troy had parked his motorcycle and got off it. Troy grabbed his school bag and then took his girlfriends hand into his. They went into the house and to her bedroom to do their homework.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry this chapter is some what short, but the next one will be a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Bella and Eric talking to the person that has some information on the parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella wondered why her sister was not answering her phone. Eric handed Bella the drink he had got her. Bella told Eric that she will call her sister later on. Eric saw the person that they were going to be talking too. Denise ask them if they were Bella and Eric. Bella and Eric told Denise that it was them. Denise told them what she knew of the parents to Bella. Bella asked Denise if she knew anything about why she and her sister had been separated from each other. Denise told Bella that some guy had paid a nurse to separate them. Bella thank Denise for the information and gave her the money. Denise told Bella that she hopes that she finds her parents.

Gabriella and Troy had finished doing their homework. They were now making out on the bed. Before long they were in the bed making love. After they made love twice, they got up and took a shower together. They got dressed back into their clothes and then went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Troy asked Gabriella if her twin sister had called her yet. Gabriella told Troy that her sister had not called her yet. Troy asked Gabriella if she figured out how to tell her sister about the laptop being stolen. Gabriella told Troy that she had not figured out how she was going to tell her sister about the laptop being stolen.

Bella and Eric went back to his apartment. A few minutes later they arrived back at the apartment and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went to the apartment and unlocked the door. They went into the apartment and shut the door. Eric asked Bella what she wanted to do next. Bella went over to Eric and started kissing him on the lips. They went to the bed and made love twice before taking a nap. Later on that day Bella woke up from her nap. Bella got up and put her clothes back on.

Bella decided to call her sister again. Gabriella answered her phone and asked her sister what was up. Bella told her sister Gabriella that she has a little bit of information about their parents. Bella also told her sister that some guy was paid to separate them when they were babies. Gabriella told her sister Bella that she had something to tell her. Bella asked her sister what she had to tell her. Gabriella told her sister that some one had broke in her room and took her laptop. Bella told Gabriella that she has to get the laptop found soon.

Gabriella told her sister that she will try her best to get it back. Bella told her sister that she would be coming back soon. Bella told her sister that she has a few others leads that could help her find their parents. Gabriella told her sister to be careful and to stay safe. Bella told her sister that she will be careful and that she had to go. Bella told sister that she will call her again when she has more information on their parents. So they said goodbye and hung their cell phones up.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be a little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella was trying figure out who had took her sisters laptop in the first place. She was not sure how she was going to get her sisters laptop back, when she did not know who had took it. Troy arrived at Bella's house and knocked on the door. Gabriella went to answer the door and saw her boyfriend Troy standing in front of her. She let Troy in to the house and shut the door. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what he was doing here. Troy told his girlfriend that he wanted to see her and spend time with her too. Troy pulled his girlfriend into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he wanted to help her with finding her sisters laptop. Troy told his girlfriend that he would love to help her find the laptop. So Gabriella told her boyfriend that she has been thinking of who would want to take her sisters laptop in the first place. Troy asked his girlfriend if her sisters friends would take the laptop. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would not think her sisters friends would take the laptop. So Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to go see if her sisters friends want to help them find the laptop. Gabriella told her boyfriend that they can use all the help. So they left the house and got in to his car. They pulled out of the drive way and were on the way to her sisters friends houses.

Mean while Taylor and Kelsi were hanging out with their boyfriends by the pool. Troy and Gabriella arrived at Taylor's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and went up to the door. They knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that she would be right back. Taylor answered the door and saw Bella and Troy standing in front of her. Taylor let Bella and Troy in to the house and shut the door. Troy told Taylor that he and Bella need to talk to her about some thing. Taylor asked Troy and Bella what they wanted to talk to her about.

Gabriella told Taylor that she is not Bella but her twin sister. Taylor was in shock at first and then asked her where Bella was at. Gabriella told Taylor that Bella is in California trying to find information on their parents. Troy told Taylor his girlfriends name too. Taylor liked Gabriella's name. Taylor asked Gabriella if she was going to tell Kelsi what she has told her. Gabriella told Taylor that she is going to tell Kelsi too. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that some one had broke in to Bella's room and took her laptop. Taylor could not believe some one take Bella's laptop. Gabriella and Troy asked Taylor if she would help them find the laptop. Taylor told Gabriella and Troy that she would help them find the laptop.

They thank Taylor for helping them. They asked Taylor not to tell anyone about what they told her. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she would not tell any one. So they followed Taylor out to the pool and saw Kelsi with the guys. Kelsi saw Bella and Troy and asked what they were doing here. Gabriella told Kelsi that she was not Bella but her twin sister Gabriella. Kelsi was in shock and asked her where Bella was at. Gabriella told Kelsi the same thing she had told Taylor. Gabriella asked Kelsi not to tell any one about what she has told her. Kelsi told Gabriella that she would not tell any one. Gabriella told Kelsi that some one had broken in to her sister Bella's room and took her laptop.

Troy asked Chad and Ryan not to tell anyone about what Gabriella has told Kelsi. Chad and Ryan told Troy that they would not tell any one either. Kelsi , Chad and Ryan asked Gabriella if they could help her find the laptop too. Gabriella told them that they could help them out. Gabriella told them that she does not know who would want her sister Bella's laptop. So Troy went over to his girlfriend and put his arms around her. They all went in the house and to the living room. They sat down and talked about who would take her sister Bella's laptop.

Please Pm Back!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short. I decided to stop here on this chapter. The next chapter i will try to make longer. The next chapter will have Conner giving Bella's laptop to Danny. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella with her sisters friends are going to make a list of people that might have took Bella's laptop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Conner could not believe he was able to get Bella's laptop with out getting caught. Conner wondered why his boss Danny wanted Bella's laptop for. So Conner went to take the laptop to Danny his boss. Danny hope that Conner was able to get Bella's laptop for him. Danny was determined to find out what Bella had on her laptop. So Danny was waiting for Conner to show up with the laptop. Conner arrived at the house and parked his car. Conner got out of the car and grabbed the laptop. He locked his car up and went up to the house. Conner knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it. Danny open the door and let Conner in the house. Danny asked Conner if he got Bella's laptop. Conner told Danny that he did get the laptop. So Conner gave Danny the laptop and asked him what he was going to do with it. Danny told Conner not to worry about it and then gave him the money. Conner asked Danny if he need any thing else. Danny told Conner that he wants him to keep an eye on Bella and if she does any thing that is strange to let him know. So Conner left Danny's house and went back to his car. He pulled out of the drive way and was on his way home.

Mean while Gabriella and her boyfriend with her sisters friends were trying to figure out who would take her sister Bella's laptop. Taylor and Kelsi said to Gabriella that they should make a list of people that wanted her sister Bella's laptop. Gabriella told Taylor and Kelsi that she does not know who would want to take her sister Bella's laptop. Taylor and Kelsi then asked her if Sharpay could have took the laptop. Gabriella said to Taylor and Kelsi that Sharpay would not take her sisters laptop because she has her own laptop. Chad and Ryan were listen to them talk about who would take the laptop. Chad and Ryan then remember that they had seen Conner watching the house and so they decided to tell Gabriella. So Chad said to Gabriella that he and Ryan had see this guy Conner sitting in his car across the street from the house and he was watching the house. Gabriella asked Chad what he was getting at. Chad then said that there is a chance that it was Conner that took the laptop. Taylor and Kelsi then said to Gabriella and the others that there was one day that Conner was acting weird.

Gabriella said why would Conner want to take her sisters laptop for. Troy then said to his girlfriend that Conner could have been working for some one and they asked them to get the laptop for them. Gabriella then realized her boyfriend and their friends could be write about Conner. Gabriella then asked her boyfriend and their friend how they are going to get proof that Conner was the one that took her sisters laptop. Taylor said that two of them could follow and watch Conner to see what he does. Gabriella said to Taylor that is a good idea. Chad and Ryan said to their friends that they could follow and watch Conner. Gabriella told Chad and Ryan to be careful and not to let Conner know they are following and watching him. Chad and Ryan told Gabriella that they will be careful and that Conner will not know what they are doing. So Chad and Ryan said goodbye to their girlfriends and left the house. They went to Chad's car and left to go find Conner.

Conner arrived back home and parked his car. He went in his house to take a shower and change his clothes. Conner could wish he knew why Danny wanted the laptop for. He also could not believe that Danny was wanting him to keep an eye on Bella. So Conner took his shower and put some clean clothes on. He then went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before he had to leave for school. Conner was worried that some one would find out that he was the one that took Bella's laptop. What Conner did not know was that Gabriella, Troy and their friends know it was him that took the laptop. So he finished eating breakfast and left the kitchen. He grabbed his school bag with his keys and left the house. He got in his car and pulled out of the drive way. He was now on the way to school.

Gabriella and her boyfriend with their friends left for school too. Troy road with his girlfriend in her car to school. They arrived at the school on time and parked the car. Gabriella and her boyfriend got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Gabriella locked the car up and went over to her boyfriend. They went in the school and to their lockers. They put their school bags a way and got the books for the first class out. They shut their lockers and went to find Taylor and Kelsi. They saw Taylor and Kelsi talking by their lockers and went up to them. Chad and Ryan came over to their girlfriends too. They were all talking about stuff, when they saw Conner come in the school and go to his locker. Chad with the others notice that some thing was bothering Conner. Chad and Ryan told their girlfriends and friends that they will follow Conner after school to see where he goes.

Danny had looked through Bella's laptop but could not find any thing interesting. So Danny made sure he had look though every thing and then shut the lap top off. Danny then call Conner and told him that needs him to do something for him. Danny wondered why he could not find any thing on Bella's laptop. Danny set the laptop by the door. Danny decided he would have Conner take the laptop and put it back in Bella's bedroom. Danny then went to call his brother to make sure he was not going to tell their secret.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. The next chapter will have Chad and Ryan following Conner and see what he is up too. Also in the next chapter Conner is going to return the laptop back.


End file.
